Battle Royal: Benedict: Round 2 Season 1
by XxThroughxxThexxVoidxx580xX
Summary: Benedict is in for another big surprise when he makes an alliance with a cyborg girl, meets two unlikely competitors, and runs into his fangirlish girlfriend. And it's only Round 2...
1. Chapter 1

"_Here we go round the mulberry bush, the mulberry bush, the mulberry bush_." Benedict sang. His green eyes were focused on a small beetle making its way up a large frond. The sky was pitch black and there was no sign of anyone around. He knelt closer to the sand below his feet. "_Here we go round the mulberry bush so early..._" The Irken paused, moving his gaze from the insect to the ocean about a half a mile behind him. His antenna twitched as he stood up. "Now that's interesting..." He pointed out, quickly stepping backwards. Benedict turned his attention back to the beetle. "Toodles." He chuckled before breaking into a sprint away from the already rising ocean. His short legs pounded against the floor.

The emerald eyed Irken glanced behind him, and ran faster towards the center of the planet. He could have sworn that there was a small area of land only a few miles away.

"Better than...oh I dunno...perhaps drowning." He laughed. The Irken quickened his pace, not making much of a difference. A few miles to the west of him, a figure sprinted to the same destination. It was more than one, actually. More like five. The emerald eyed Irken stopped and cocked his head. "Zombies _and_ a rising ocean?" He announced. "What is this some M rated World War 2 video game?" A laser beam shot from behind his head.

"If only it was that simple" A female voice growled. The male Irken whipped around to see a scowling face of a cyborg girl.

"Why hello there, my dear." He chuckled "Glad you came to join the party."

"If this is a party, it's the lamest thing on the universe." She mumbled, dodging a large rock in front of her. Benedict noticed that they were still in the jungle portion of Planet Doom, but judging from the still frozen arm cannons, this girl had only recently arrived from the frozen wasteland nearby.

"Maybe it's because you were invited." He pointed out.

"That was uncalled for."

"Oh really?" He adjusted the noose around his neck as he ran. "The name's Benedict. But I presume you know that. From the little do dad they handed us." He gestured to the Index that was in his pocket. The cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"You think I knew your name from your pants? What are you trying to imply?" She shouted, preparing her laser. The alien put his hands up.

"Oh no my dear. I'm referring to the Index in my pocket." He reassured her. "Not anything suggestive." The cyborg lowered her weapon.

"Nyx. My name is Nyx." She introduced. Benedict smiled.

"Now there's a civilized human." He chuckled.

"I am nothing like those scumbags. I would rather die than be considered one of them." She grimaced.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive about your species. I figured humans had more feelings than Irkens."

"That's why I despise them." 

The two continued running away from the water closing in at their feet.

"You know I like you Nyx. I feel the two of us are similar in many ways. How 'bout an alliance, at least for the time being." Benedict suggested, climbing over a large boulder with inhuman ease. Which was expected, because he was...well, not human.

"I guess so. I'm going to need it." She grunted. The irken nodded in acknowledgment, but was currently eyeing his surroundings for an asset. "Why the hell are we in the jungle anyway? This is horrible, the oceans going to get us if we don't speed up." The bionic whined.

"_Three little monkeys jumping on the bed."_ Benedict sang, smiling. He started to remove the rope from his neck.

"...You have wonderful timing."

"_One fell off..._" The Irken swung the rope around his head and latched it onto the lowest branch of a tree. "_And bumped his head_."

"What the hell?" Nyx mumbled under her breath.

"Climb up, my dear. We'll be above sea level, so to speak." He chuckled, using his rope to climb up to the next branch. She followed suite in following him.

"How'd you get this idea?" She asked.

"Easy." He explained and pointed up. "The monkeys."  
>_<p>

Using his noose and various vines, Benedict and Nyx slowly progressed forward. He was glad he was somewhat alone. Nyx was quiet and persistant, a bit of a wise ass, but that was bearable. _Much better than..._

"HIII BENNY!" A voice called out. The Irken paused and raised his antenna.

_No. Oh dear god, No._

"What the hell was that?" The cyborg called out. The male Irken was frozen at the spot in front of him.

"O-Ophelia?" He stuttered. The female Irken dressed in a hospital gown giggled.

"Yep! Bet you're surprised to see me! I've been watching you on the T.V. But I got bored. So I came to see you!~" Ophelia explained.

"This isn't safe Ophelia. I told you to stay at 'home'" He growled, air quotes around the word 'home'.

"But Benny-" The female Irken began.

"Silence. Go home." He growled turning his head and grasping another vine. Ophelia smirked and cackled. Her smile seemed to grow off of her body in a creepy Salvador Dali like fashion. But her body wasn't drooping over the tree. Yet.

"What's going on?" Nyx questioned, eyeing the spectacle before her eyes. Benedict didn't respond, his mouth agape at the same thing. Ophelia seemed to be….transforming.

"Or maybe it's not Ophelia at all…" The male Irken thought out loud, as the creature finished it's shifting form. He….more like _it_, was now a large Irken prison guard.

"It's time to go home Benedict. Round Two's over for you." It boomed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." Benedict whimpered.

"Move over fella." Nyx growled, and leaped over his head while preparing her laser. The weapon warmed up, and a beam flew over the guard's head. "Well today sure isn't my day." She yelled, dodging one of the guard's blows to her head.

"Time's up Benedict." The villain of this 'adventure' chuckled, lunging towards the small Irken currently huddled in a corner like a baby.

"_If you go down to the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise._" He sang.

"Now's a great time to cry Benny." The cyborg yelled while giving the attacking Irken a blow to the head, causing it to stumble.

"_If you go down to the woods today, you better go in disguise._" He continued. The shape shifting creature almost flickered images, before settling on its previous guise of Ophelia. It sat down, and wrapped its arm around Benedict.

"_For every bear that every there was, will crowd here together because._" It finished.

"Great. A sing along." The cyborg rolled her eyes as she prepared her next weapon. The male Irken's hand twisted the rope in his hand and slid that hand behind Ophelia's shoulder.

"That's not how the song goes, Ophelia." He murmered. The female Irken tilted it's head, only to feel it slip into a rope. It's airstream started to dwindle as the noose tightened. "You know that Ophelia. I sing it to you every day, _Ophelia._" The male shouted, spitting out this creature's supposed name. "You don't even deserve to bear that name you ignorant piece of shit!" The so-called Ophelia gagged, and flickered its eyelids. They eventually closed shut, and Benedict was panting heavily.

"You seemed to have fun doing that." Nyx pointed out. The male Irken shrugged, and retrieved his noose.

"The real one's much more annoying. Kind of glad she's not really here. But this whole experience has caused me to act a little nicer." He explained, grabbing another vine. He swung towards the nearest branch, progressing further towards their island destination.

"Did you kill it?" the cyborg asked, as it followed him. He shook his head.

"But it will be unconscious for a while. We should make more progress now." He glanced at his Index. "We should really hurry. We lost valuable time." He opened his spider legs in his PAK and hurried forward.

"Wait up you bastard!" Nyx called out, struggling to catch up.

"_Today's the day, the teddy bears have their picnic~"_

Benedict lowered himself onto the island ground.

"Finally. Land sweet land." He smiled. He knelt down and picked up some dirt. Letting it fall to the ground, he stood once again.

"What's so special about this place?" Nyx muttered, landing next to Benedict.

"It's where we can live." He explained blankly, hand in his pocket. "It's also where people die." He spun to face the cyborg, knife in hand.

"So that's what in that pocket. I expected something kinky, the way you kept calling me 'your dear' on the way here." She chuckled.

"Don't fuck with me, darling. I have a knife. And a noose. Basically, I can kill you if I wish." He growled. "And believe me, I wouldn't hesitate at all."

"I have arm plasma cannons." She chuckled, showing off this ability as she spoke.

"I'm so scared of your puny little knife right now." The two circled around each other. The male Irken lunged forward towards the cyborg's legs, and wrapped the rope around them. Nyx lashed out at the pest on her legs, and he skidded back away from the attack, causing the rope to tighten. The bionic human stumbled and landed on her non-artifical leg, causing it to snap. She cursed repeatedly as she clutched her leg.

"You afraid now?" He chuckled, pulling his rope back.

"Nope. It'll take more than that." She groaned, raising her plasma cannon. It fired, and Benedict raised his dagger in attempt to shield himself. Most of the ammo was dodged. It was unusually small ammo for a cyborg. But human technology is inferior to that of Irkens, so it kind of figures they would do something that stupid.

As the ammo was fired back towards its starting position, Nyx's eyes widened, and the blast hit her face, causing a horrible mix of plasma and human blood to be released into the atmosphere.

_The End of Nyx the stupid cyborg._ He thought. He spun on his heels, only to be greeted by yet another scowling face.

"Today is not my day with the ladies is it?" He chuckled.

"You didn't kill her you bastard." The female Irken growled. Her dark blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul, and he shuddered.

"I know. But I broke her leg and dismembered her face. She's going to bleed to death anyway." He retorted. "Don't make me do the same to you. I'd be a shame to destroy such a pretty face." The female whipped her head away.

"Try that again and you'll be in the same state as little miss cyborg over there." She grimaced.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm much smarter than that." He chuckled.

"Good." She smirked. "It'd be a shame to destroy such a pretty face."


	3. Chapter 3

Benedict glanced around the island they were on. The ocean had caught up to them, and so far, it looked like him and this female were the only ones surviving.

"So. Skullene was it?" Benedict asked, walking towards her, "You said you were the only one besides me on this island." Skullene nodded.

"Yes. Though Paneece seems to be picking up someone else." She noted.

"Who the hell-"

"Shut up." The female readied her gun, preparing for the worst. "I can hear someone." She whispered. Her legs folded beneath her and she waited.

"I can't hear anything." Benedict silently pointed out. The blue-eyed Irken hand dismissed him, and he rolled his eyes.

_Women._

There was a loud crunch of a twig, and Skullene sank lower into the ground.

"Now you hear it?" She hissed. A medium sized figure emerged from the shadows. It was yet another human, but this one looked more vulnerable than Nyx.

"Score." The two Irkens whispered in unison. As the human came closer, Benedict frowned.

"Wait a second…..Why the hell is he in this competition?" He snarled. The human's eyes widened.

"Y-You know who I am?" He stuttered.

"Sure I do. You were in that movie….what's it called…oh yeah! 'Fast Food on Foreign Planets'," The emerald eyed Irken chuckled. "Or something along those lines."

"You actually watched that shit that was labeled as a documentary?" Skullene commented.

"When all you have is a choice between that and an annoying little obsessive fangirl, always pick the first option if you value your life." He chuckled.

"Speaking of life, I'd rather we kill each other in a nice and clean fashion. I'm kinda already banged up from earlier and I…." The human began. Benedict smirked.

"Thank you for your input human." He began.

"It's Sancho, by the way." The earthling butted in.

"Ah, Sancho by the way. Anyhow. Let's all begin the reason we came and joined this competiton, shall we?" The olive color of the speaker's eyes seem to glisten as he stared hungrily at his two remaining opponents. Skullene aimed her weapon and smirked.

"Bring it, bitch."

"Oh Satan please help me….."


	4. Chapter 4

The three opponents stared at each other. Benedict was swinging his noose around his finger, eyeing all the pretty necks he could snap. Skullene glared at them all, with the same look of revenge she seemed to have all the time. Sancho was armed with a small laser gun, but seemed reluctant to use it, despite the circumstances.

The only female of the ground made the first move, sending a sweep kick towards Benedict. He managed to leap over her legs, but only slightly, causing him to lose his balance for a mere seconds before standing up again, raring to kill.

"That all you've got?" He chuckled, lunging towards her stomach. She dodged the attack, slamming into Sancho in the process.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to get in the way of your fight….thing… you had going on there." The human stuttered.

"I'd get involved if I were you Sancho by the way." The green eyed Irken suggested, clashing his female opponents wrist blades with his dagger.

"It's just…Nevermind." The human sighed, "Let's just get this over with." He pulled back the trigger on his gun and shot at the two Irken's general direction.

"Hooray for new bloodshed!" The male alien cheered, dodging the said new victim's attack. The dark blue eyes of Skullene met the human's and she dashed forward with a slash to his throat. A small trickle of blood fell, but it was barely enough to kill anyone, let alone cause damage.

"Shit…." Sancho groaned, and proceeded in side kicking Skullene in the shin in attempts for some damage.

That didn't quite work out for him.

As the male Irken circled his opponents, he sent a swift side kick to Sancho's legs. The human's lower limbs buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground. The emerald lime colored eyed Irken took this opportunity to attach his noose around Sancho's neck. He tightened it so that the human could breathe, but wouldn't be able to slip it off.

"I'll deal with you later, Sancho by the way." Benedict hissed and ran towards Skullene. Her blaster fired and sent a large bullet of plasma towards the male Irken's head. His head flooded with pain and he collapsed to the floor. His shaky hand patted where the pain was, and was greeted by a mess of sticky liquid as well as a large gaping hole.

"Be lucky I didn't blast your whole florping head off." She growled, charging again with her push blades open. The male Irken accepted the attack, and raised a hand in defense.

"_Mary Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow?" _Benedict sang, as he jabbed the knife he held in his raised hand into Skullene's chest. It surprisingly penetrated her armor and there was a gush of blood seeping from the wound.

"You sure like to put up a fight don't you? You should just quit now while you're still ahead. I mean look at you. Practically half of your head was blown off by a plasma bullet. Those are near incurable you know." She mumbled, removing the dagger and having it clatter as its owner's feet.

"I'm a scientist. I know these things." Benedict grumbled, slowly retrieving his dagger and standing to his feet. "I like you Skullene. You're a ruthless girl. I admire that. But I have a word of advice for you." He sunk his blade into her head, and twisted it, creating a large deep circle. She stumbled from the wound, and the male Irken kicked her in the shin, causing her to land awkwardly on her legs. "Take your own advice for a change." He turned away from her, directing his attention to the human. He was a little tied up, both literally and figuratively.

"Hey….I saw what you did back there…pretty impressive…" Sancho began, sliding away from Benedict. The irken cocked his head.

"Glad you think so Sancho by the way." He responded.

"That's getting really annoying." The human pointed out, his eyes narrowing.

"Your own name bothers you? That's quite interesting." The green eyed Irken mused. "My name never get's boring. Benedict. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Try it with me."

"I'd rather not…" A knife was raised to Sancho's neck.

"Say my name." The Irken growled.

"B-Benedict?" Sancho attempted a small smile. His gaze was focused on the uneven curves of the knife that was threatening his life. It glinted in the sunlight, and didn't seem to give off a clean cut at all. The human gulped and sweat drops seemed to trickle down his face. The knife returned to its place in the white mesh lab coat pocket.

"Thank you very much Sancho by the way. Doesn't it make you feel so much better? You don't get to die, and you have had the satisfaction of saying your probable future killer's name. It's a win win situation." The Irken cackled.

"Stop saying that!" The human growled, tackling Benedict's legs, causing him to take quite the spill.

"Aren't we feisty? Are you sure it's a good idea to be attempting to kill the only remaining competitor in this battle?" The Irken challenged as he propped himself by his arms. His olive colored orbs eyed the human in front of him. Sancho was breathing heavily, and was covered in many cuts and some spiky things.

"Probably not." The human confessed. Benedict chuckled.

"Let me cut you a deal. In exchange for not killing you declaring me the winner, I'll repair you as well as I can. Sound like a deal?" The Irken held out a blood covered gloved hand. Sancho turned.

"I'm not quite sure. That is quite a generous offer you are giving me here. Not quite sure what to say." The human responded.

"Sure you do. Your only choices are get chopped up into tiny little pieces and be hung from the tree over there and let the entire universe see me victorious." The lime colored eyed Irken explained, "Or, you can be healed by an ex scientist, and have your life be spared until Round 3 comes along." Sancho stared into the distance blankly and nodded his acknowledgement. "It is kind of obvious which option you would take here."

"Option 2 is the better choice. What is this some sort of platform puzzler? I know how to make a decision, I am not that stupid." Sancho paused and looked at the only other living being on the island. "Wait. You said _ex_ scientist?" Benedict nodded.

"That is correct. Now let me see the wounds so I can examine them." He finished.

"This is really strange. Having an _ex scientist _heal me. This is probably some messed up television series created by an insane comic book artist." The human sighed. "How did you get that ex scientist title anyway?" The Irken sighed and turned his gaze from the cactus spikes to the human.

"It is a very long story. But the basic information you need is that I murdered- excuse me- cut up a few experiments a bit too much, and was fired." The Irken explained, removing a spike from the human's limb. Sancho cringed but let the Irken continue.

"You won't kill me right?" The human gulped, shuffling away from this insane ex scientist.

"Of course not. You're too valuable to me. I need someone alive so I can kill them. Otherwise I won't win the prize. Which would totally destroy the reason I signed up for this competition in the first place. I am not a blood thirsty idiot you know."

"Just blood thirsty…" Sancho whispered.

"What was that?" The emerald eyed Irken raised his head as well as an invisible eyebrow.

"Nothing. Nothing. You heard nothing." The human retorted, trying to cover up his obvious mistake.

"Good." The scientist growled before continuing.

"So you almost done?"

"No."

"Ah. I see. Carry on." Sancho drummed his fingers against the ground. The Irken glared.

"Drumming your fingers won't help Sancho by the way." He growled as he plucked another spike from the human.

A few excruciating hours later, Sancho's wounds were surprisingly clean and not worse than before. Benedict had those temptations, but he had to painfully ignore them. Sancho could even swore the Irken was drooling over the sight of blood.

Benedict's head had not gotten any better, but he managed to stop the blood from pouring out in bucket loads. Irken wrapped his hands around Sancho's neck.

"Wait! I thought you said you wouldn't kill me! Yet anyway. Damnit! I knew I couldn't trust you. Oh Satan please help me…" The human whimpered. He closed his eyes as he felt the noose leave his neck. One eye cracked open as he saw the short alien position it on his own self. "Oh….I knew you were going to do that. It looks much better on you anyway." Sancho breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are right not to trust me. But Round 2 will soon be over, once these two stop breathing." The scientist said calmly, walking over to the almost lifeless bodies of Skullene and Nyx. He knelt down and checked their pulse. "No luck yet. It's slowed from last time, but still no luck." The Irken sighed and pulled out his knife. He wiped off the blood nonchalantly and walked towards Sancho.

"Really? We just went over this." The human whined. "I can not expect you to learn anything about any conversation we have-" His rant was cut short by the sharp pain of steel entering his flesh.

"I'm bored. What is your excuse?" The Irken laughed.

"You stab people when you are bored?" The human gasped, still set back from the slightly unexpected wound. The alien chuckled and nodded.

"You bet I do. I once murdered a whole bunch of people once. Just for the hell of it." The Irken began. Sancho put his face in his palms and sighed.

"Oh Satan kill me now…"


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness fell on the Planet Doom. Everyone was either dead or asleep, or on the brink of either. Benedict rose from his resting point and walked towards Skullene. He cocked his head.

"You have enough life in that pretty body of yours to say something, darling?" He chuckled lightly. She didn't stir. "Hello? I know you are alive. There is no need to hide it." She weakly cracked an eye open.

"I know you're there. I can florping hear you." She moaned weakly. "And don't even think you can get your filthy hands anywhere near me." Benedict chuckled.

"Always feisty even till the end. I should end this now, make the pain more bearable for you." He suggested. Skullene's eyes seemed to lighten a little at the prospect. "But I am too much of a supporter of pain to do that. I will leave you with a bit of a morale booster." The ex Invader's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She managed to croak out.

"You will surely kick everyone's dead ass where you end up. Even mine. If I let you get the chance." He laughed and skipped away.

"_If you go out in the woods today…"_

_A/N: I hope this is eligible to get in...Anyhow, I have to say it was very difficult to finish this, mainly for the word count and the fact that I didn't want to kill anyone. T^T All of these writers I were up against kick some serious ass so it was tough. It was tough. Hope you all enjoyed~  
><em>


End file.
